The present invention relates to the general art of signals, and to the particular field of signals associated with mailboxes.
Many people have their mailbox located some distance away from their home. This is especially so in rural areas where a mailbox may be located a great distance from the home in order to be readily accessible by a mailman.
This creates problems for many people. In inclement weather, a person may not want to trek all the way to a mailbox only to discover that the mail has not yet been delivered. A disabled person may not be able to easily move to a mailbox and does not want to make the trip to the mailbox unless he is sure the mail has been delivered.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for signaling when mail has been delivered to a mailbox.
The inventor is aware of many signaling mailboxes. However, the inventor is not aware of a mailbox signal kit that can be used to quickly and easily modify an existing mailbox to include a signaling feature.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for signaling when mail has been delivered to a mailbox, which means can be easily retrofit onto an existing mailbox.
Still further, some mailbox signals are not easily seen from a distance. A flag may be obscured on a cloudy day.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for signaling when mail has been delivered to a mailbox, which means can be easily retrofit onto an existing mailbox and which can be readily visible even in dim lighting conditions.
Some mail delivery signal systems are quite complex and some involve complex electronics. Such signal systems may be expensive to purchase and install and may require a significant amount of maintenance. These requirements may be drawbacks, especially in rural areas.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple and reliable means for signaling when mail has been delivered to a mailbox, which means can be easily retrofit onto an existing mailbox and which can be readily visible even in dim lighting conditions. PRINCIPAL OBJECTS OF THE INVENTION
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a means for signaling when mail has been delivered to a mailbox.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means for signaling when mail has been delivered to a mailbox, which means can be easily retrofit onto an existing mailbox.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means for signaling when mail has been delivered to a mailbox, which means can be easily retrofit onto an existing mailbox and which can be readily visible even in dim lighting conditions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a simple and reliable means for signaling when mail has been delivered to a mailbox, which means can be easily retrofit onto an existing mailbox and which can be readily visible even in dim lighting conditions.